Winners Never Quit
by Not-So-Wicked Witch
Summary: Sequel to, and set 2 years after, Quitters Never Win. EO pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my new SVU story! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Elliot, Olivia, Kathy, or the Stabler kids. They all belong to Dick Wolf; I just like to borrow them from time to time.

-----------------------------------------

Elliot looked in the mirror, and frowned. He straightened his tie, something he **never** did. But tonight, everything had to be perfect. Tonight was the night he would propose to Olivia.

The kids were with Kathy that weekend, leaving him free to stay out late with his partner/girlfriend and, hopefully, future fiancé. He and Olivia had "officially" been dating for about two years, but they had worked together for much longer.

At her apartment, Olivia was getting ready as well. She carefully applied lipstick, watching the color spread over her lips. She misted her neck with her best perfume.

Now, she just had to find a pair of shoes. Even though almost any shoes would match her black dress perfectly, Olivia wanted to find her best pair. After hunting around her closet for ten minutes, she was about ready to give up. Then, she saw the box at the back.

Inside was the perfect pair of shoes. Black, strappy, and high-heeled. She smiled as she put them on.

Ten minutes later, Olivia's buzzer rang. She pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it?" she asked teasingly.

"Pizza man," Elliot's voice said, and then laughed.

"I'll be right down."

Elliot was waiting by the front doors.

"You look beautiful," he kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look half-bad either."

Elliot rolled his eyes, took Olivia's arm in his, and led her to his car.

Once they were inside, he said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't make me get the blindfold."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You brought a blindfold?"

"Just close 'em."

"Fine."

Olivia closed her eyes, only to sneak a quick peek.

"And no peeking," Elliot rebuked.

He started the car.

"So…why do I need to close my eyes?" Olivia asked.

"Because I want to surprise you."

"You mean, I'm _not supposed_ to know that we're going to _La Fleur de Verre_, the most expensive French restaurant in Manhattan?"

"How did you-?"

"You left a note on your calendar. It was sitting open on your desk."

Elliot swore under his breath, "I guess you can open your eyes, then."

Olivia laughed.

A short while later, the car pulled into _La Fleur de Verre_'s parking lot. Elliot got out, then opened Olivia's door for her.

Inside, the hostess asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Stabler, table for two," Elliot answered.

-----------------------------------------

Ok, very crappy end, I know. But, it'll get better. And yes, I made the restaurant up. It means, "The Glass Flower". I thought it sounded like a fancy French place. Remember, reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU, Elliot, Olivia, or Cragen. Dick Wolf just doesn't know that I have them…

-----------------------------------------

The young woman led them to a table in the back corner. Soft music and dimmed lights perfected the French atmosphere.

A waiter came to take their orders. After ordering, Elliot stuck his hand into his jacket pocket. Feeling the small box inside gave him confidence.

"Olivia," he began, "We've worked together for a long time-"

The ring of his cell phone cut off his proposal.

"Stabler," he answered irately.

"We've got a case," Cragen's voice said.

"Can you guys handle it? I'm on a date."

"How important is this date?"

"Pretty damn important," Elliot didn't want to disclose his plan in front of Olivia.

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation."

"Alright."

Elliot hung up.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"Just…um…" he couldn't think of anything.

"It was Cragen, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he looked down.

"Did he want us for a case?"

"He said they could handle it."

"Are they sure?"

"Liv, please, just try to enjoy one night without thinking about work."

"I'll try. But you might have to _distract_ me," she smirked naughtily.

"Fine with me," Elliot smiled.

Their meals arrived. It was relatively quiet, as the food was good, and there wasn't much to talk about.

After, they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"Olivia, I know we haven't been dating for very long," Elliot began again, "But we have worked together for much longer. And I would die for you, though I hope it never comes to that. We know each other inside and out, better than we know anyone else. So, I want to ask you a very important question."

Elliot stood up from his chair, and got down on one knee.

Olivia's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Olivia Benson," he pulled the small black box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box, exposing a diamond ring. Olivia gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes!" she grinned.

Elliot stood up, put the ring on her finger, and pulled Olivia into a passionate kiss. "Oooh"s and "Aww"s rose from the other restaurant patrons.

When they finally broke the kiss, Olivia said, "Can we go to work _now_?" she laughed.

"I guess," Elliot smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Anyone who reviews gets a really big cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 3! I apologize for the delay, but I don't have much more written, so chapter 4 could take a while…

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU or any characters, except David, Laura, and Blake Milton.

-----------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the SVU squad room. It was nearly empty inside, except for Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

"Before we talk about the case," Elliot said, "Liv and I have an announcement to make."

"**Please**," Munch joked, "Don't tell us she's pregnant."

"No!" Olivia glared at him, then softened her expression, "We're engaged!"

Cragen sighed, "Internal Affairs isn't going to be happy about this. But, I'm happy for you two," he smiled.

"Looks like you owe me some money," Munch said to Fin, who reluctantly opened his wallet and handed his partner a twenty-dollar bill.

"You guys bet on us?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"We…aren't the only ones," Fin admitted.

"Who else was in on this?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm guilty," Cragen confessed, "So's Warner, Huang, Casey, and half the department."

The case was temporarily forgotten as the detectives discussed dates, times, and food. Munch pestered the newly-engaged couple with about a million questions, many of which seemed to serve no purpose other than irking his fellow detectives.

"Don't worry," Olivia assured him, "We'll take care of everything."

"What do you mean, "we'll"?" Fin asked, "Aren't your friends s'posed to plan the wedding for ya?"

"You guys planning **our** wedding? That's a scary thought," Elliot laughed.

"I hate to break this up," Cragen said, "But, we **do** have a case."

Everyone nodded and waited for a discussion to begin.

"A baby was snatched at a bar in Alphabet City," Cragen said.

"Who the hell brings their baby to a bar?" Elliot asked, both disgusted and angry.

"These two," Munch taped two photos to the transparent board, "David and Laura Milton. The baby's name is Blake. He's six weeks old."

A third photo, of baby Blake, was taped to the board as well. Elliot and Olivia took a minute to study it.

"Have you talked to the parents?" she asked.

"We tried," Fin shuffled through some papers, "The mother's hysterical, and the father wasn't much help."

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen directed, "First thing tomorrow, go talk to them. Here's the address."

He handed them a file on the family, including address, phone numbers, and other contact information.

"Munch, Fin," he continued, "You check out the bar, Jake's, on Avenue B. There's nothing we can do tonight. Everyone go home and get a good night's sleep."

As the group left the building, Fin asked, "Shouldn't we be celebratin'?"

"It's alright," Olivia replied, "Cragen said we should get some sleep."

"But," Elliot countered, "It's not every day that I get to propose to the woman of my dreams."

"Fine," she caved, "Just a couple of drinks, though."

-----------------------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated, as you guys know!


End file.
